Terra Corupt
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: Bella has been having weird dreams lately, but she doesn't take them seriously until after a new girl arrives in her class and she has strange pain attacks, now it's up to Edward, Jacob, and the New girl to save her form Omega.
1. Chapter 1

Dragonelf 8 The World Drifter (DE8): … Why am I doing this I have enough stories to fuss over none of which are finished.

Link, from 'The Legend of Zelda: Cause you read that book and loved it so much that you want to write a fanfiction to it.

DE8: I mean besides that.

Link: Because you like Bella and Edward and wished that they end up together.

DE8: Besides that.

Link: Because you have an obsession with the supernatural.

DE8: Besides that.

Link: You love romance story between Bella and Edward and wished that Gets smacked on head Ow!

DE8: OKAY I GET IT!!!!

Link: Ow… I like Jacob.

DE8: That's because you turn into a wolf.

Link: I'm not that big!!

DE8: No your average size. I like it that way. I'm honestly rueting for Edward.

Link: Hey DE8.

DE8: Yes?

Link: I think the readers are growing impatient.

DE8:They could always skip this part. Huggles Link

Link: Be nice. hugs DE8

DE8: okay. sighs in resignation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or the upcoming book Eclipse.

DE8: We should invite Bella and Edward next time

Link: Dragonelf -.-;

DE8: Okay, okay.

Chapter 1: The Dream.

Bella could feel the mist swirl around her ankles as she stared at the endless valley. The place was dark and gloomy that seemed to go on for hours in all directions. The earth had become ashened gray and not a thing was on top of the surface, excluding Bella herself, not a tree, not a rock, not even a pebble, just Bella. Though she couldn't see how anything could grow on the gray earth.

"I've been waiting for you, Awakening."

Bella swung around in surprise as she turned to see who had spoken. Standing there silently as if he were made of the mist itself; a black cloaked being stood. The cloak covered his entire body, the only thing visible was part of his face, aka his mouth, nose and chin. A bit of scurf covered his chin, his skin surprisingly pale despite the 5' o clock shadow. Bella stood silently watching him with cautious eyes.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled, Awakening," said the man in a deep velvety voice, yet sounded old and mysterious.

"Prophecy?" questioned Bella carefully, but no sound escaped her lips.

The man seemed to understand though not a thing was heard. He lifted his face as if to look at her though his eyes were still hidden. A prominate Adams apple was revealed as his neck stretched up.

"_Terra corrupt_," began the man then he paused for a second but soon continued,

"_Queiling in impurity,_

_Soon to be completely eclipsed_

_Behold the Awakening_

_Descending form the lofty heavens_

_She is that of a fair maiden _

_Abiding where the blessings of god is bestowed upon her._

_She will win the favor of the lords of the night_

_And Share their scent._

_The two shall fight to win her favor, _

_But they both shall not realize the impending danger._

_For when her powers awaken so will Omega._

_He will seek her power and destroy anyone in the way,_

_To finish what he started long ago._

_Destruction or hope are within her and the lords hands._

Bella stared at the man as he ended his long story though he still stared at her. After a long minuet of silence he spoke again.

"Your power is awakening, now that you have the favor of the Lords of the night, but as you awaken so does Omega."

Bella stepped back as storm clouds advanced at an alarming rate behind the story teller and took another step as strange glowing blue markings began to appear on him. Pain swept through Bella and she instantly fell to her knees. Her heart it was beating to fast! Bella looked down at her hands as the furiously shook in pain, but jumped back in surprise as glowing markings began to appear on her, they glowed blindingly white.

"Bella," called a far off voice, one she knew all too well.

"Bella, Bella. Come on wake up."

Bella sat up with a start as she gasped desperately for breath. She was in her room again the window wide open Edward was sitting right beside her his brow creased with worry.

"You okay?" he asked in his sweet velvety voice.

"Yes I'm fine," answered Bella groggily.

"You sure you were moan in you sleep. Nightmare?"

"Not really."

"What me to keep you company till you fall asleep?"

"Like you weren't before," sighed Bella.

Edward smiled and gently cupped Bella's face into his hands like she was a porcelin doll that could break at any moment. Bella's face blushed as he gently kiss her on the forehead as he always did. It felt like her body had pleasantly been zapped with electricity as she enjoy the wonderous feeling.

"Get some sleep," enticed Edward gently as stroked her hair.

"Okay," sighed Bella in resignation as she laid back down.

Edward continued to stroke her hair gently as she once again closed her eyes. One thought circulated through her mind as she let sleep claim her. 'Terra corrupt?'

To be continued…

DE8: I think I'll end it here, yeah that seems like a good place.

Link: So how are you going to get Bella and Edward here?

DE8: You should know already, it's how I got you here.

Link: You're going to kidnap them!

DE8: YEP! puts on sneaking mask

Link: Ugh… just don't stuff them under your bed I don't think there's anymore room with all those boys you put under there.

DE8: Don't worry. I'll let them go when we're done. sneaks off.

Link: DON'T FORGET JACOB!

DE8: NICE SAVE! I WON'T!

Link: What am I ever going to do with her -.-;


	2. Chapter 2

Link: She's still not back yet… … … Should I be worried?... start to pace

Dark Link (Link's evil half): Are you panicking?

Link: Jumps back in surprise How'd you get here!?

D.L: … I really don't know. But that's besides the point why are you panicking? She kidnapped you.

Link: blushes I'm not Panicking!!!

D.L: Yeah, sure your not. sneers Remember when she kidnapped you? She stuffed you in her closet! And let not forget all those other boys she has hanging about, Sephiroth, Yuki, Yugi, Sesshomaru, etc.

Link: DE8 doesn't pay as much attention to them at least not as much as me. And she doesn't put me in the closet anymore, and she even lets me go home to Hyrule. blushes

D.L: Sure.

Link: Glares angrily Back to Hyrule with you!

D.L: HEY WHAT ARE YOU-?! Link picks up his evil half. Is through back to Hyrule MY GHOST WILL HAUNT YOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!

Link: Good ridden. Dusts off hands … Well since she's not here I'll just start the chapter.

Chapter 2: The new student

Bella got out of her car and watched as Edward waited patiently for her. Alice stood right beside him smiling happily for Bella. Bella gathered her books in her arms and turned to face her two vampire friends.

"Good morning," smiled Alice.

"Good morning," greeted Bella in return.

"How are you this morning, Edward told me you were having trouble sleeping," started Alice getting into conversation.

"Fine, just a little tire that's all."

"You should get more sleep," enticed Edward.

"You can't stop a nightmare," smiled Bella.

The three walked casually through the halls of the school as students scurried to gathered books and rushed to get to classes. It had been a while since the other students talked about Bella and Edward.

"Jacob still won't see me," muttered Bella sadly.

The two vampires stiffened at the werewolf's name. Vampire's and Werewolves were mortal enemies though Bella never understood why. She had missed her friend, but he still refused to see her so long as Edward was with her.

"It's for the best," said Edward grimly.

"The mere sight of us will probably transform him, besides we have to keep to the treaty," sighed Alice she then stopped.

Bella and Edward glanced back to see what the problem was. Alice just stood there for a second and looked around nervously.

"What's wrong Alice?" asked Edward.

Alice's head snapped back to us in surprise, but she smiled again at the two.

"It's nothing, just a feeling," smiled the vampire, "We better hurry we don't want to be late for class."

The three left to their classes unaware of the person standing next to one of the classrooms almost unnoticeable. Her hair was unnaturally long down to her knees all white except for a single strip in her bangs that was red, a red ribbon tied her hair back, her eyes were a deep crimson, her skin was unnaturally pale though her cheeks held a faint pink to them as was her lips. She wore black gloves over her hands, a white sleeveless shirt, black slacks with black shoes, and pack was hanging on her leg, she wore earrings a tiny sword adored with tiny rubies, and she wore a gold necklace with an Egyptian eye on it in the center, five spikes were dangling form the necklace. The girl held the necklace out parallel to the ground silently she focused on it the necklace. The spikes wiggled under her fingers and two pointed to were Bella and Edward went.

"So she's the awakening," muttered the girl to herself, her eyes narrowing.

The Bella watched as the teacher finally walked into the class and the bell rang. Edward sat next to her as he always had.

"Okay lets start were we last left off and I hope you all did your homework," said the teacher but stopped when he heard the door open and close.

The girl from the hall walked in causally she held a paper out to the teacher. He took the paper form her grasp and read it silently. His eyes opened in surprise.

"This late in the year?!" cried the teacher in surprise.

"Yep," answered the girl in a bored tone.

"Well," said the teacher a little distorted, "Well class looks like we have a new transfer student form Japan. Would you like to introduce yourself miss?"

"My names Chaos Terra Sohma, I'm 19, and as mentioned before I lived in Japan before I came here," answered Chaos in a bored tone.

The class looked up at her in surprise and a few muttered a hello. Bella stared at the girl in surprise. The girl looked up at her then her eyes narrowed on Bella as she jumped back.

"Well Ms. Sohma you can sit," began the teacher but stopped when Chaos impatiently went to take her spot.

Chaos walked forward toward Bella her eyes stilled narrowed on her. Bella backed into her seat she looked at Edward whom sat next to her his eyes were trained on Chaos his face unchanging. Finally Chaos stopped in front of Bella, her glare changed directions to the other person sitting besides Bella.

"Surrender you position," ordered Chaos to the boy a threat hidden in her voice.

The boy gave a sharp squeal and quickly gathered his books and ran to sit in an empty desk. Chaos sighed in relief as she sat in the seat next to Bella and turned her attention to the teacher.

"You were teaching sir," said Chaos causally to the teacher whose mouth hung wide open in shock.

"OH! Right!" began the teacher and he once again began to teach the class.

To be continued…

Link:… still is pacing

DE8: I'm back! carrying two large sacks, covered in scratches and bruises.

Link: Why are you hurt?

DE8: Edward and Jacob gave me some trouble, especially Edward after I snagged Bella.

Link: So where are they?

DE8: Right here. Bella and Edward are in this one holds biggest sack I put Jacob in this one. holds out other bag

Link: Why put them in separate bags?

DE8: I didn't want Jacob to go all wolfy on me so I put in another one. So what did I miss?

Link: I started the next chapter.

DE8: Already! That was fast.

Link: Will they be okay? Hears muffled screams form bags as they violently squirm

DE8: They'll be fine at least till the next chapter. I'll let them out then.


End file.
